


Throat

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [33]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Sportacus snaps, Violence, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie protects Sportacus from an actual bad guy who tries to punch Sportacus or something and gets hit and Sportacus gets furious. R.I.P. bad guy.





	Throat

Sportacus had never been to Lazytown’s craft store before. He wished he could have seen it under better circumstances. Like when his beeping crystal hadn’t led him there.

Currently a man was pointing a gun at the woman behind the cash register. Sportacus could see Robbie in an aisle beyond the gunman, shopping basket on his arm and shocked expression on his face. Sportacus hoped he would find a good place to hide.

As soon as the gunman saw Sportacus, he turned and pointed the gun at Sportacus. 

“Stay out of this!” The man barked.

Sportacus put his hands up, trying to look peaceful. There was no reason things had to get violent. 

“Put the gun down,” Sportacus said as calmly as he could, “Just put it down and walk away. You don’t need to do this.”

“Shut up!” He shot at the ceiling. The woman behind the cash register let out a muffled yelp, shaking with her hands over her mouth. 

There was movement behind the man. Sportacus saw a blur of purple and suddenly Robbie had one arm around the man’s neck and a hand on his wrist. Robbie twisted the gunman’s wrist until the man dropped the gun. 

“ _You_ —” 

The gunman elbowed Robbie in the face. Robbie let go, holding a hand to his mouth. 

All thoughts of peace left Sportacus’ head. 

Sportacus raced forward and slammed the man’s head into the counter beside them. He fell to the floor and tried to scuttle away from Sportacus, but the elf was faster. In an instant, Sportacus was towering over him. He pressed his foot into the man’s throat. 

“Sportacus!”

Sportacus looked up, not removing his foot. He ignored the weak fingers clawing at his ankle. Robbie was next to him, blood dripping from mouth. 

“Sportasnap, he’s down! We’re safe!”

“The police are on their way,” the woman behind the counter said quietly, cell phone to her ear.

But all Sportacus could see was the blood splattering to the floor at Robbie’s feet. Sportacus pressed harder on the gunman’s neck. The man’s eyes were watering, face turning red, but it _wasn’t enough_ , it didn’t  _feel_  like enough-

“Sportacus,” There was a hand on his shoulder, “I’m fine.” 

With that, Sportacus finally removed his foot. The man gasped and coughed. He tried to sit up but Sportacus kicked him down again.

“Don’t move,” Sportacus sneered. The man whimpered and nodded. 


End file.
